


Not the hero you wanted, but the hero you don't mind having because jfc he's hot as fu-

by zahrawrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Dean Winchester, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Stalking, Supportive Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4036261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zahrawrites/pseuds/zahrawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU idea from Tumblr:<br/>It’s the middle of the night and I'm walking home alone in the dark and there's this guy following me and he's starting to gain on me and I found this phone booth with a lock on the door and I tried to call my best friend but my hands were shaking so badly I accidentally dialled the wrong number and I don't even know you but help me</p><p>I'm sorry for the terrible title, when I come up with a better one, I'll definitely change it.</p><p>Note: I don't think this needs to be said but I'm going to say it anyway - I am in no way encouraging the fact that you should trust any Tom, Dick or Harry that you happen to call. Please, please be careful out there. AU's aren't like real life. </p><p> </p><p>As usual, constructive criticism and comments are always welcome.</p><p>Enjoy x</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the hero you wanted, but the hero you don't mind having because jfc he's hot as fu-

Castiel notices _him_ in the reflection of a car window - a tall man wearing a dark hoodie, hands shoved in its pockets, and hood over his head. In this darkness, Castiel can’t see his face or much else, except his overbearing shadow cast on the row of shops in front of Castiel as he walks.

He’s the last one out of the shop as usual and the only one Ms Moseley trusts to lock up after his shift. Checking his watch reveals its 23:37. It’s nothing new – this is usually the time he gets out every night.

He glances discreetly into another shop window and the guy’s still walking behind him. He knows what they say about switching up your walk home, so he crosses the road abruptly – quickly looking both ways even though there’s never any traffic at his time – to pretend he’s taking the next street on the right.

A cautious look over his shoulder reveals that the other guy crosses too, but not without a fumble – he hadn’t expected Castiel to cross.

Castiel grips the strap of his shoulder bag across his chest tightly like _that’s_ going to protect him. His heart’s beating hard against his ribcage and his breath’s coming in short, shallow bursts, evidenced by puffs of air.

 _Shit_.

He should’ve let Gabe buy him a cell phone.

He thinks of cutting across the park but he's watched the occasional movie - he knows that’s definitely not a smart idea.

There’s an old phone box two streets away. They’ve been meaning to take it down saying it ruins the aesthetic or something but nothing’s come of it and it still functions well enough to make phone calls. 

He crosses the next road and breaks into a jog. He’ll call Charlie – she’s usually the only one up at this time, playing on her consoles to accomodate other players from different time zones. Sneakers slapping against the concrete echo into the dark alleyways he passes. He turns a corner and breaks into a full sprint, side bag bouncing against his hip, breathing coming quick enough that it’s bordering on hyperventilation. He can see the phone box nearing – it’s old and dirty but Castiel doesn’t think twice about that as he slips inside and swings the door shut. Taking a moment to calm his breathing, he peers through the dirty windows for any sign of his stalker.

One second.

Three seconds.

Seven seconds later he sees the hooded man round the corner. Castiel’s eyes widen with desperation as he turns and fumbles with the handset. His hands are shaking horribly but he manages to shove enough change into the slot for the machine to allow him to call.

It rings…

And rings…

And rings…

"Please. Please Charlie, pick up." He prays quietly, watching outside through the muddied windows.

The call connects but he doesn’t give her a chance to exchange pleasantries. 

"Charlie? It’s Cas. I need your help. I’ve just finished work and I’m at that phone booth and there’s this guy, and I think he’s following me, and I need you to come get me-" he rambles before being cut off by someone who most definitely does not sound like Charlie.

"The phone booth near the park?" comes a deep, sleep-slurred voice that could be mistaken for his own had he not been at the other end of the call.

"Who’s this?"

"Dude, you rang me." The boy finishes with a little laugh.

"This isn’t Charlie?" Castiel tightens his hold on the handset because he hasn’t got time for this. He leans forward to glance cautiously out of the window. " _Crap_."

"I’m coming to get you."

"Forget it, I don’t even know you, I’ll just call Charlie. Sorry for botheri-"

"My name is Dean Winchester. I’m an Aquarius. I’m six foot one, I have dirty blonde hair and green eyes. I enjoy sunsets, long walks on the beach, and frisky men and women." Dean drawls like he's done it before. Castiel can hear shuffling in the background which means he’s probably getting out of bed. There’s a jangle of keys, a whispered _Sam, I’m going out_ and a click of the door.

"Now, would you prefer me or that fucking creeper that’s stalking you?" Dean doesn’t let Castiel answer. "Speaking of which, what’s he look like?"

"Um… I don’t know. He’s wearing a hood, and I didn’t get a look at his face. He’s wearing dark coloured jogging sweats and he’s standing at the corner of the street looking around."  

"How comes you’re out so late?"

Castiel shouldn't answer, shouldn't tell this _Dean_  where he regularly works but he's too concerned with the threat of the present danger to worry about any danger that Dean presents. "I work at Mistress Moseley’s on the high street. It’s not unusual for me to finish work this late." Castiel hears a rumble of a car engine through the phone. "Where are you?"

"I’m five minutes away man. Just relax. Nothing’s gonna happen to you." The rumble of his voice is oddly comforting and determined even though it's rough from disturbed sleep. 

"How will I know you’re here?"

Dean chuckles. "Oh trust me, you’ll know."  

Castiel is about to respond when the man at the corner of the street catches sight of the phone box and presumably _him_ moving around inside it because he starts making his way towards it.

" _Shit_." Castiel hisses, and turns the lock on the booth door.

"What?" Dean asks. "What’s happening?"

" _Fuck_." Castiel backs away from the door.

"Cas, talk to me."

"He’s seen me. Dean, what do I do?" The panic rises in his own voice.

"I’m right there. Can you see me?"

Right at that moment, a big, black, beast of a car swings into the road from the other end and roars down to stop beside the phone booth. Castiel watches, a little dumbstruck, as a broad-shouldered boy exits the vehicle and locates his stalker.

"Hey, you wanna fuck off before I call the cops?!" Dean yells down the street, chin up and arms wide. His threat works because the man startles, does a 180 and backs away, disappearing around the corner.

"Yeah, you better run!" Dean hollers with a smug grin, before closing his driver’s side door gently and stepping onto the pavement, cell phone brought back up to his ear. Castiel is still watching him from inside the phone booth, his grip on the handset has loosened and his jaw’s dropped open slightly.

Dean meets his gaze softly from outside and tilts his head slightly. The lamp post light makes his green eyes twinkle in the night and his illuminated blond hair gives him a halo of golden light. He’s about half an inch taller than Castiel and wearing a brown leather jacket that comes down to mid-thigh. It looks a little big on him, but he fills it well. There’s a necklace sitting against his chest at the end of which hangs a small, golden amulet. A silver ring is wrapped around the ring finger of his right hand which glints in the light as he turns his head to look both ways down the street before meeting Cas’ eyes again.

"You wanna open the door, Cas?" he asks quietly into his cell phone, lips curving up into a warm smile. His voice rumbles through Castiel’s handset and it startles him into realising that Dean’s actually _here_.

"Oh. Of course, my apologies." He hangs up and steps outside. He can’t help but look in the direction of where his stalker was but a heavy hand on his shoulder draws his attention back to Dean.

"He’s gone." Dean reassures him with a squeeze. "C’mon. Where do you want me to drop you off?" The hand slides off his shoulder as Dean steps off the kerb to walk around to the driver’s side.

"Um…" He starts, glancing back at the corner of the street.

"Cas."

Castiel looks to Dean.

"What’s up?"

He takes in the car and the dark, empty street, and those feelings of unease resurface. Now, Dean is the present danger. For all he knows, Dean could be a creeper. 

"I think I’m just going to walk home." Castiel says and backs away from the car to start down the street. Dean must see his insecurity because the boy steps towards him, presumably to stop him but not close enough to startle him. 

"Cas, c’mon. I’m not weird. Promise!"

"I don’t know that, Dean." Castiel doesn’t stop walking.

"Fine. At least take my phone."

That stops Castiel in his tracks. "What?" He turns to face Dean.

"Take my phone." Dean offers it to him. "You don’t have a cell, right? Otherwise you wouldn’t you be ringing me from a phone booth." He steps closer. "I’m not a bad guy, Cas. I swear." He holds the phone between them, jaw firm, eyes boring into Cas’ pleadingly.

He seems honest enough.

"How will I return it to you?" Castiel asks, reaching for the object tentatively.

"Call Sam." Dean nods towards the phone. "He’s my brother. We live together."

Castiel nods.

Dean doesn’t back away. He opens his mouth like he wants to say something but decides against it. Then, he turns and walks to his car. Playing with his keys for a moment, he looks up and calls Castiel’s name.

"Just… be careful, okay?"

Castiel nods his affirmative. 

He waits for Castiel to disappear around the corner before getting into his car and driving home. Tossing his keys into the bowl, he discards his extra clothes and takes Sam’s phone from his room quietly.

He slumps onto the couch and scrolls down to his own name in Sam’s contact list. He blows out air and taps the phone against his hand. Maybe he should drop Cas a text. Just in case. To make sure he got home safe.

Before he can change his mind, he types out a message.

_Cas. its Dean, u get home ok?_

And then he waits.

And waits.

He glances up at the clock to see more than twenty minutes have gone past.

 _Fuck it_ , he thinks and dials his cell’s number.

It rings and rings and Dean’s halfway to hanging up before the call connects.

"Gabriel’s Escort Service, how may we _serve_ you tonight?"

Dean’s brows furrow. "Where’s Cas?"

"I’m sorry, Cupcake is unavailable right now, but if you give me your name I’m sure I can book him in fo-"

There’s a tussle on the end of the phone and then, " _Give me the phone Gabe! I swear to God, if you don’t-_ "

"Cas?" Dean asks, confused at what he’s supposed to be listening to.

"Dean." Cas greets after clearing his throat. "No Gabe, he’s not interested in your _services_ , thank you." Dean hears a door slam and then Cas sighs into the phone.

"I’m sorry about that." He says quietly.

"It’s fine…?"

"My brother, Gabriel, has a habit of _interfering_."

Dean shakes his head. "It’s fine. I was just ringing to uh-… see if you got home okay." Dean screws his eyes shut and berates himself because he sounds like a goddamn worried housewife.

"I arrived home without any further trouble. Thank you, for um… checking up on me."

"Anytime man."

Its gets too quiet after that but neither of them hang up and it slips into awkwardness before Dean asks, "You workin’ tomorrow too?"

"Yes! Yes, tomorrow too." Castiel sounds grateful for his subject change. "I finish at the same time."

"Oh."

"Yes." Castiel understand his concern. "I… never mind."

"No. Tell me."

Castiel sighs. "I was wondering if… you wanted to um-… see me tomorrow?"

There’s a splutter of something akin to a denial on Dean’s lips before Castiel adds, "To collect your cell phone, of course."

"Yeah, _yeah_ sure. Of course. I’ll be there." His agreement sounds too enthusiastic, even for _his_ ears, and he cringes slightly.

"Same time?"

"Okay."

"Okay then."

"Okay." Dean repeats and smacks his forehead because he’s an idiot and Cas is too fucking hot to be even _slightly_ interested in him.

The moment Dean had laid eyes on those pretty blue eyes, and perfectly pink lips, he’d wanted to know everything about him. And not in the creepy stalker way. More in the I-want-to-spend-the-rest-of-my-life-with-you-or-even-just-one-night-if-you’ll-let-me way.

He’s drawn out of his thoughts by a shout in the background on Cas’ end.

" _When you’re done jerkin’ off with your boyfriend, I’d like to go to bed!_ "

"He’s not my-" Cas starts to deny but stops halfway and sighs tiredly like he's used to this sort of behaviour from his brother. "Go to sleep Gabe, I’m done!"

"I have to go Dean." Castiel says in a hushed voice, presumably to keep his brother satisfied. "But thank you. For tonight."

"No problem buddy."

"No, really. You didn’t have to, even after you helped me and I was… distrustful of your intentions, and now with the phone call – you made a real effort to make sure I arrived home safely that most people wouldn’t have." He waits a beat and adds, "I really appreciate it."

Dean is a little taken aback. He isn’t usually thanked so sincerely so he doesn’t know how to respond. Thankfully, Gabriel breaks the silence that ensues.

" _You can suck his dick later to show your appreciation! Get off the phone Cassie!_ "

Dean laughs at his remark which Castiel stutteringly denies.

"Okay, I’m going. Night, Cas."

"Goodnight, Dean."

They’ve said their goodbye’s but Dean doesn’t hang up. He waits for Cas to do it first.

Cas doesn’t.

Dean glances up at the clock in his living room.

"It’s 1am Cas." His voice drops to a murmur. "I've got work tomorrow."

"So do I." comes Cas’ whisper.

"Then you should hang up and go to bed." Dean advises, in a whisper just as low as Cas’.

He hears Cas yawn. "I probably should, shouldn’t I?"

Dean breathes a laugh. "That’s what I said."

"I’ll see you tom-"

Cas’ voice is cut off suddenly. Dean pulls the phone back to see that Sam’s phone has died.

"Fuck." He curses quietly.

It’s probably a good thing anyway – he doesn’t know how long he would’ve waited on the phone. More importantly, he doesn’t know how long _Cas_ would’ve waited on the phone.

He cards a hand through his hair and stands reluctantly. He’d sleep right here on the couch but he needs to plug Sam’s phone in to charge and the charger’s in Sasquatch’s room. He checks the door and windows before falling into his bed and pulling the sheets up over him.

 

-X-x-X-

 

"Dean."

"Dean!" 

"What?!" Dean fumbles and startles awake to his brother looming over him.

"You need to get up for work. I told Bobby you had a late night." Sam says.

"Shit." He curses and stumbles to the shower.

"Who’s _Cas_ by the way?" Sam asks following him into the hallway, and Dean almost trips over the carpet.

"He’s just a guy. Had to give him my phone ‘cause some creeper was after him last night. He might call or text you or whatever."

"He already did."

Dean turns around so fast that Sam walks into him, a smirk on his lips.

"What’d he say?"

Sam gives him a look that Dean deciphers well enough because it’s a look that he gives Sam whenever someone of “interest” shows up in the other’s life.

"No." Dean heads off his train of thought with a sternly pointed finger. "No, okay. Just tell me what he said."

Sam’s smirk doesn’t let up. "He said thank you for last night and that he’s sorry for keeping you up…" his brother watches for a reaction but Dean doesn’t want to give him the satisfaction so he keeps his poker face even though his heart’s pacing. "…and that he looks forward to seeing you today."

"Okay, great." Dean replies, internally grateful that his voice doesn't falter, and turns to make his way to the bathroom as fast as he can without seeming too obvious.

He showers (tries his best not to think of chapped, pink lips) and changes into his work clothes. Sam’s sat at the island, scooping cereal into his mouth, when Dean walks past to pluck his keys from the counter.

"Before you go, here. Have this." Sam reaches him just as he opens the front door.

"I don’t need it. I’m gettin’ mine back today." Dean replies, looking down at his brother’s offered phone.

"I’m home all day, you’ll need it more than I will." Sam says in a way that Dean’s meant to read something into it, but he doesn’t. He absolutely _doesn’t_.

Dean hesitates for a few seconds but pockets the phone with a pointed "shut up" and shuts the door behind him, leaving Sam with a satisfied smirk.

 

-X-x-X-

 

It’s almost 12:30 in the afternoon. Castiel is flipping through a boring magazine when the chimes above the door jingle. It’s a noise he hears on a regular basis so he just notes it absently.

The hand that comes to rest on the counter beside the magazine startles him.

On its ring finger sits a silver band.

Straightening up brings him eye to eye with Dean. A wide grin graces the boy's expression when recognition shows in Cas’ eyes. 

"Dean." Cas breathes.

"Afternoon Cas." Dean replies easily, grin turning smug when he realises that he caught Cas off guard.

If Castiel thought that Dean was beautiful last night, then he really wasn’t looking hard enough because now... he looks simply divine. Downright _godly_.

It’s the eyes that catch Cas first; a deep forest green last night, but now, in the daylight, they’re an incandescent emerald. The scatter of dark freckles that stand out against the tanned skin under his eyes and across the bridge of his nose tell Cas that Dean’s been out in the sun too long. The swell of his lips provide a welcome distraction but Cas knows its rude to stare so he averts his gaze. Dean’s hair is cropped short, blond spikes standing up and he’s wearing that same leather jacket over a maroon button-up that is most definitely _not_ buttoned up. Castiel can see the movement of muscle beneath the thin, grey undershirt. The golden amulet still sits atop his clothes so Castiel figures that it must be important to him, not just some accessory.

"Wh-what’re you doing here?" he stammers out.

Dean shrugs, and looks around at the objects before meeting Cas’ gaze again. "At first, I came by to collect my phone."

"Of course." Castiel starts to reach into his side bag to retrieve it.

"But then-" Dean’s words make him look back. "-I thought of a problem."

Castiel doesn’t understand. "What problem?"

Dean rests his other hand on the counter and leans in.

"What happens if I take the phone back now, and when you finish work, that guy still comes after you?"

Oh.

Castiel hadn’t thought of that.

"Um…" Castiel manages intelligently.

"Then, I thought you could keep the phone-"

Castiel shakes his head. "No, I couldn’t possibly-"

"-but I sorta need it." Dean looks a little guilty when he admits that but Castiel’s not sure why – it is _his_ phone.

"Of course." Castiel retrieves it and hands it over as quickly as possible. Dean spins it in his hands for a few seconds before looking up at Castiel again.

"Then I thought…" Dean rubs at the back of his head - Castiel thinks it’s a nervous gesture.

"You think a lot of things." Castiel remarks and Dean looks slightly surprised that he spoke. 

He takes a breath – Castiel notes the rise of his chest. "Long story short, I was wondering if I could pick you up after work, because hopefully now you know I’m not a creep or anything, and I know this place, 24 hour diner type place, and the owner Ellen does the best burgers and shakes you’ll ever taste hands down, and I thought maybe you’d wanna get something to eat after your shift, with _me_  I mean, and I’m totally fucking rambling, aren’t I?"

An amused smile plays at Cas’ lips as he watches Dean delve into a state of breathless disarray.

"Shit, I’m sorry man. I’m just gonna…" Dean thumbs towards the door before backing away from the counter.

"Yes." Castiel’s reply makes him stop.

"What?"

"I said yes. Tonight, I finish at ten."

It takes a minute for Dean to realise that Castiel actually _agreed_.

"Okay."

Castiel nods, amused smile turning into a grin. "Okay."

"Okay." Dean repeats and grimaces.

Castiel breaks out into a laugh. "I’ll see you tonight, Dean."

Dean looks like he’s about to say _okay_ again but consciously makes an effort to remain quiet. He nods and leaves the store.

 

-X-x-X-

 

Dean is outside leaning against his car at 9:50pm.

He waits patiently for Cas to shut up shop.

They arrive at The Roadhouse in enough time for Jo to make some crude remark that Dean blushes at before brushing her off.

They don’t have burgers.

They order milkshakes instead.

Dean notes that Cas tastes like vanilla when he kisses him against the Impala, fifty three minutes later.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested, my Tumblr is [here](http://prettyboydean.tumblr.com)  
> Drop me a message, tell me what you thought - I'd really appreciate it :)


End file.
